Angus Delaney
"We're good at drawing lines through the spaces between stars like we're pattern-finders, and we'll find patterns and we like really put our hearts and minds into it and even if we don't mean to. So I believe in a universe that doesn't care and people who do." — Angus Angus Delaney is a tertiary character of Night in the Woods and Gregg's boyfriend. He works the day shift at Video Outpost "Too" and shares an apartment with Gregg in Towne Centre. He is first encountered at band practice and will otherwise be found working the counter at Video Outpost "Too". According to Longest Night, his sign is Fish. Appearance Angus is a large, auburn bear with round, thick-rimmed, black glasses. He wears a dark green sweater over an off-white dress shirt with a black tie. He also wears navy pants, black shoes, and a black fedora. Personality Angus is a quiet and polite individual with an interest in science. Bea describes Angus as an "annoyingly strident atheist" and as such, Angus will dismiss the paranormal even when encountering a strange situation. Instead, he prefers an evidence-based approach to almost everything. Compared to most characters, Angus is stoic, shy, and seems rather disconnected from others with the exception of Gregg, though he is deeply concerned about others' safety and well-being. Bea may remark that Angus is equally a responsible parental figure and boyfriend to Gregg, which she feels is what the latter needs. He is shown to have a good sense of humor when in good company, but can otherwise come off as subdued or joyless. He tends not to let his emotions show, but is rather prone to crying. Angus is also good with computers, to the point where Gregg believes him to be a hacker. He also enjoys cooking to the point where it also functions for him as a coping mechanism in stressful situations. He seems calm enough talking about his past, but some parts of it have clearly stuck with him. He cooks often and likes to bake for other people, due to his mother withholding food from him when he was younger. Angus has mentioned in the supplementary game that even though he is a bear, he does not feel much "ursidae pride." Angus mentions often feeling like a failure, but is incredibly sensitive about the subject. Background Angus grew up in an extremely abusive household. His father regularly beat him. His mother, considered worse by Angus, often withheld feeding him. She would also lock him in the pantry on some days, roughly shutting the doors so the contents of the pantry fell on him. She would sometimes leave him there overnight. It was this abuse during his childhood that lead him to believe there was no god. He stopped believing in the paranormal when he couldn't develop a way to telepathically signal the neighbors for help or unlock the pantry door. Angus began placing his trust in science instead of things that can't be proven. Despite this trust in science and empirical evidence, he does have an interest in the paranormal. Even though he is asthmatic, Angus ran in cross country during junior high (though he never once finished a race). Relationships Angus is in a relationship with Gregg. Angus gives Gregg the nickname "Bug," while Gregg calls him "Cap'n." Friends *Mae - Angus mostly knows Mae through his relationship with Gregg as the two rarely hang out with each other without Gregg, though they do hang out at the Possum Jump ghost-hunting mission, where Angus reveals his past to her. *Gregg - Gregg is Angus' boyfriend. They have plans to move away from Possum Springs together as soon as they get enough money, and it has been said that Angus believes Gregg saved him. They often skip work together, and Gregg will sometimes invent a family emergency in order to get Angus out from working. He and Gregg tend to get into arguments as the game progresses, the majority of them involving Mae and her rebellious attitude. It appears Angus is worried that Mae will cause Gregg to commit more "crimes", and therefore halt their move to Bright Harbor by getting him arrested. However, the two both prove their love for each other time and time again. Gregg is quick to defend and comfort Angus whenever need be, such as when they're finding constellations and Mae teases Angus about his. *Bea - Bea has been friends with Angus since the 8th grade, most likely due to Mae leaving Bea to hang out with Gregg instead. *Germ - Not much is known about this relationship but Angus is most likely good friends with Germ as Gregg is good friends with him too. He happily obliges for Germ to watch the gang at band practice and to hang out in his and Gregg's apartment. Family *Father - Angus's father used to commonly beat Angus and eventually left the family when he was around 11 years old. Angus does not care for him and does not even want to know about him. *Mother - While Angus's mother abused Angus, Angus still does visit her on occasion. She would bring Angus and his brother to Possum Jump to play Frisbee when they were younger. *Brother - Angus's brother is in the army overseas and they both sometimes visit their mother together. Trivia *Angus joined a skeptic society on the internet to investigate paranormal activity and science after trying to summon psychic powers while he was locked in the pantry. *Angus is strictly atheist and won't be swayed on the subject, probably due to the events of his childhood and not being able to see or touch religion, though he doesn't seem to have a problem with his friend's praying or speaking of the topic. *Bea has stated that she doesn't think Gregg and Angus' relationship will last because they're high school sweethearts. She goes on to explain that Angus just hasn't met many other people, saying that once they move and he sees better people he'll move on from Gregg. This idea of their solely circumstantial relationship is challenged by their history, however. *Mae is stubbornly convinced that Angus knows all about astronomy and constellations, mentioning a memory from their childhood where he pointed out all the constellations and explained the stories behind them. This is a reference to the Night in the Woods supplemental game Longest Night, in which Mae dreams that her, Angus, Gregg, and Bea are stargazing. In the game, Angus claims to know the stories behind each constellation. *Scott Benson considers Angus' singing voice to be similar to that of Dicky Barrett of the Mighty Mighty Bosstones. This is not official, however. *Angus is the only main character whose family members are never physically seen, although are mentioned frequently throughout the game. *Angus has asthma, so he tends to walk slower than others. He has a inhaler (which he specifies as "the good kind") that he reserves for emergencies. Gallery Angus Delaney Sitting.png ChatAvatars_angus_00000.png|Angus' chat avatar IMG_8590.JPG|Angus and Greggory. EideFight Angus One 00198.png|Angus's silhouette during the Eide fight. Band PracticeClips Angus Playloop2 00019.png|Angus close-up during the band practice mini-game. Band PracticeClips Angus Playloop1 00019.png|Angus during the band practice mini-game Band PracticeClips Angus Miss 00011.png|Angus when Mae misses a press during the band practice mini-game. Angus walk carrymae 00020.png|Angus carrying an unconcious Mae. Angus Paw Open 00002.png|Angus arm. Angus glasses 00000.png|Glasses Doodle angus1.png|Mae's doodle of Angus. Screenshot 2019-11-15 at 5.53.13 PM.png|Angus Is skeletonized during the hardest part of Pumpkin Head Guy Category:Main Characters Category:Night in the Woods Category:NITW Characters Category:Musicians Category:Longest Night Category:LGBT Characters Category:Bears Category:Male Characters